


稿件之一（必须看警告！！！！！！！！）

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 警告：金主的需求：伏黑甚尔x梦女x梦女的猫（真·人操猫……………………）实在太怪了搞得爷这个正常人痛苦得要死，but十分有跨时代的意义，所以要到了授权公开出来。但还是建议不要随便看总之就是约稿界富婆快乐球这种东西，小心富婆梦女.jpg





	稿件之一（必须看警告！！！！！！！！）

伏黑甚尔见过许多女人。或者说，光是他服务过的女人就有不少。

作为一个靠脸吃饭的单身父亲——一个小白脸，他算是吃透了卖身的这碗饭。见过阮玲玉，见过花木兰，见过油尖旺金毛玲，也见过大牌和总裁。精通房中术、通晓海底针的他，在这个世界上就没有不能攻略的女人。

当然，前提是给钱。任何事物在他这里都能明码标价，不管是越货还是销赃，杀人还是造人。

唔……造人只是行为，并没有实质，至少在他的爱人死后就再也没有过了。大多数时候他会依照金主的要求好好戴套，不过他也遇到过不让戴套的女人——这种女人很少，因为大多数人都是有脑子的。

而郁子，就是其中一个。

“因为我厌食症很严重不爱吃饭，也不怎么睡觉，所以……有的时候会很没脑子！”

郁子趴在甚尔宽厚的胸膛上，抬头扁着嘴盯着他。

哇塞，他在心里感慨，这个社会真奇怪，一方面，禅院家这种比黑恶势力还屑的封建大家族能发展壮大成今天这样；另一方面，郁子这种身心都矫情的辍学无业未成年少女居然还活得下去。真不知是因为社会太过于包容，还是人类的多样性惊人，抑或是生命真的坚韧得值得敬畏。

他从来都是视生命如草芥的，现在摸到这个女人0号身材的细腰，竟然莫名升起一种敬佩。

“放心，没脑子的女人我见多了，你还好。”

面对着金主，小白脸说的话却充满大不敬，这种场景也只有在这套公寓里出现了。女明星人设的郁子喜欢被宠爱，喜欢被男人捧得像个公主——在她看来，宠爱就意味着接受自己的一切，包括她所谓的“没脑子”，而不是虚情假意地夸她这也好那也好，她觉得这实在很虚伪。

而伏黑甚尔呢，尽管他早已舍弃了尊严，一身傲骨依旧难以拔除。他对社会的痛恨不加掩饰，有控制欲，而且人很强——各方面都很强，很适合管理这个怪体征大爆发到严重影响生活还自律性为0、随时都有一只脚被黑白无常勾住的郁子。

看到郁子在笑，甚尔也笑起来，伸手摸摸她的头发。

再看着她的脸，一字眉，高鼻梁，薄嘴唇，尖下巴，美丽得像一个瓷娃娃。她给他的感觉也是瓷娃娃一样硬硬的——主要是因为她太瘦，凸出的骨头总会硌疼了他，尤其是当他们做那种事，当她把下巴压在他肩上时。

另一方面，她也有着尖锐的思想。甚尔对她的身世不感兴趣，只从她的只言片语中得知她是个豪门出逃的大小姐。早早出来讨生活的她，还未成年就见识了普通人三十年光阴的世界，在逃离前后都经历了不知多少辛酸，总是表现出与年龄不相称的成熟——某种程度还有点像自己，只是她没有强悍到令人震悚的能力，只能被一点点折腾坏掉。

真是可怜啊，那么有钱的女人，明明是可以逍遥自在的，却被拴上翅膀的黄金折磨得瘦骨嶙峋。

在他们亲热时，郁子养的那只布偶猫跳上床来，冲主人喵喵叫。郁子摸了下她的头，还是趴在甚尔身上不想动。

“快去喂猫，”甚尔打了她屁股，“快点。”

郁子只好强忍着拖延症下去铲屎，铲完喂完再一起出去找东西吃。在没有甚尔命令她的时候，她才不会勉强自己去做这些规律性的日常事务。

大街上人潮涌动。这里是东京最繁华的地方，每天有无数帅哥美女在这里亮相，其中不乏真正的女明星。然而当他们走上广场，过路的人们还是纷纷把目光投射到他们身上。

“呜哇，他好帅哦。”

郁子听到有人这么说，但没听到任何人夸她漂亮。唔，她有点不高兴，但还是自我安慰：或许是旁边这只黑狗太有威慑力了，让旁人都不敢多看自己两眼吧。

迎面走来一个穿西装的中年男子，他对郁子打了个招呼。郁子堆着笑回应，却突然腿一软，拽着甚尔的胳膊止住脚步。

“没事的，前面有洗手间，去收拾一下。”

甚尔低声安慰。郁子却双腿紧闭、柳眉紧蹙，一步都迈不开。

他叹了口气。这女人的身体就像台失修的机器，饭吃不下，觉睡不着，大脑混乱，下半身还要漏水……

是的，她的下面一天二十四小时都在流水——止都止不住那种。她又有严重的洁癖，湿湿滑滑的让她难受至极，又生怕被别人闻到，刚才更是好死不死的在有过合作的大老板面前发生这种事……

看到她小脸涨得通红，甚尔二话不说打横抱起她就跑。

郁子好久了才从洗手间出来，她拿进去的面巾纸只剩下了半包。

“喂，我说，你那样夹着腿脸红红地在大街上拽着一个男的胳膊，才更容易让路人想歪吧？”

“人家就是……忍不住嘛！”

甚尔是个聪明脑子，如果他是女的，很容易就能想到垫护垫这种解决途径。但好死不死他是男的，除了在户外时迅速掩护她去厕所，想不出别的方法。

郁子买了杯柠檬水，特地额外加糖，这样她就不用吃别的东西了。她咕嘟咕嘟地喝完，就冲甚尔笑笑，表示自己饱了。

郁子想快点回家嗑她的纸片老公，但想起甚尔还饿着肚子，就拖他到自己最喜欢的餐厅去，给他点了自己最喜欢的套餐。她一边肝日常一边看着对面的男人，发现甚尔吃得很香，她就像自己也吃到嘴里一样，心里有种莫名的满足感。

或许这就是闲鱼上那些“找人代吃”的感觉吧。不过，她更多想的是吃饱了就有力气干♂活。

甚尔也在想色色的事情，郁子涨红的脸一直浮现在眼前，差点让他当街升旗，还好裤子穿得宽松。真该死，他想着，s属性爆发起来，24小时不停歇地流水，简直色得没道理啊，该想个办法好好开发开发她。

郁子回家后好好洗了个澡，换了一身干净衣服后开始化妆。她现在要去见一个客户，走之前嘱咐甚尔晾衣服，而且不准喂小布乱吃东西。

甚尔懒洋洋地点点头，捉起沙发上的小布顺着毛撸起来。这段时间，小布总是很亲近甚尔，有一次郁子看到这男的竟然在喂玻璃胃小猫外卖的牛肉块，吓得把甚尔骂了好一通，气消了才告诉他，实在想喂猫可以给小布吃点猫薄荷棒棒糖，就放在猫粮的旁边。他也无奈，说小布这只傻猫不会吃棒棒糖，又老来蹭他，他才没忍住的。

郁子出门去了。小布还赖在甚尔身上，抬起玻璃珠一样的蓝眼睛乖乖地趴着。

“小布啊，你主人不让我喂你，你又不吃猫薄荷，想怎样呢？”摸头时，猫猫使劲拿头顶甚尔的手，他又打开一个棒棒糖的包装，“好歹试试吧，小笨蛋，据说这跟吸毒一样，很舒服的。”

但是小布还是对着棒棒糖两眼懵逼。甚尔往上抬手，小布就跳起来用爪子抱住手腕，伸出舌头舔他的手指，软软的倒刺让甚尔皮肤麻麻的。

她活像一个讨好男人的小妖精，但是不知道是猫的聪明度也随主人还是本身就缺根筋，居然死都不去舔糖。这可是猫薄荷啊！！

甚尔看着小布露出的两颗小犬齿，心里有了些别的想法。他逗逗它的小舌头，小布不躲，反而舔得更带劲了。

“难道这也要男人教吗？”

他伸手捏住小布的下巴，把棒棒糖塞进它嘴里。小布张着嘴愣了一下，然后躲开了。不一会又跑到男人腿上来，小心翼翼地舔起糖果，慢慢地越来越用劲。

“真乖。”他笑了。猫咪好像听得懂他的话，躺在怀里用脑袋直滚他裸露的胳膊。猫薄荷对它的作用并不是很剧烈，但也算一次成功的尝鲜。

他想，郁子要是知道小布会用猫薄荷了，应该会挺高兴的吧。

临近晚上，郁子回来了。听说小布学会吸毒以后，她果然兴奋地就要来试效果，拿起白天没吃完的棒棒糖逗它。小布果然站起来对着猫薄荷本体又舔又咬，小嘴大张，一只眼都眯了起来，然后就倒在怀里打滚，从来不怎么发言的小猫咪开始呜呜地叫。

甚尔挠挠头，他代入了一下人类做爱的频率，觉得这对猫不太好，于是拿走了猫薄荷。可郁子还在开心地逗猫，甚至拿出手机录起视频来。

“小布……是不是发情了啊？”

“她发情不是这样的……那个，甚尔想看吗？”

郁子这话说得就像她随时都可以让猫发情一样。甚尔不置可否，一把捞起她扔在床上，手就伸进衣服：

“我更想看看郁子发情的样子。”

\----------------------------------

“甚尔，等一下啦……”

郁子实在不能接受不洗澡就做爱。虽然甚尔平常都会玩点惊喜，但今天这也太可怕了！他直接脱掉郁子的上衣，身子压上来，轻薄的双唇就咬向少女白皙的脖子。

“可我等不及了呢~”

甚尔轻笑一声，一手握住郁子的小腿，两根手指滑入小腿袜。郁子动弹不得，又被男人抓着两手扣到头顶，她挣扎了一下，反而让胯部摩擦到了饱满的男根。女孩闷哼一声，又分泌出些许爱液。

隔着裤子，甚尔已经感觉出了暖热。他兴奋地舔着女孩的锁骨，顺手抓出一条领带——这是郁子要求他陪同自己出席一个重要场合时，特意买给他的——不容置疑地将她的手绑在床头。

在外面站了那么久，也没有办法换内裤，他知道郁子现在一定湿得不行，即使现在就脱了裤子插进去也完全不会疼痛。他抬头，这个美丽的少女，她看起来那么脆弱，泫然欲泣地试图挣脱领带，因为她知道自己将迎来什么——既没有卸妆，也没有清洗，在最肮脏最不体面的时候被自己的小白脸疯狂占有，而且……还有自己的猫！

“小布？快给我下去！”

小布突然跳上床来，趴在女主人脸边好奇地看着她。以前他们做爱都会把猫关门外的啊。“甚尔，把猫抱出去啦！”

可甚尔没动。他刚去房间内的洗手间洗完了手，正脱下他的黑T恤扔到床上，刚好把小布盖住。“别紧张。”他勾起一抹邪笑，“猫是很有灵性的动物……既然这小笨蛋能学会吃猫薄荷，那也让它看看，它的女主人是怎么承欢的。”

他撑在郁子身上，抚摸她高高举起的大腿。

现在，郁子上身就只剩一对填充得非常饱满的乳罩，下身却完整地穿着格子裙和小皮鞋，腿间露出的小内裤已经湿了一块，而且还在不断地流出淫水。这样不知羞耻的玩弄让郁子红着脸扭头转向一边，却刚好跟小布的大眼睛对视，再一扭头，又对上甚尔溢出淫欲的狭长双眼。

“呜呜……”

郁子眼眶都羞红。她无处可逃，干脆闭紧双眼忍受一切。

甚尔也不墨迹，直接推开乳罩，舌尖卷上郁子的蓓蕾，一手揉搓另一边，另一手攻向下体，隔着内裤上下抚摸那条肉缝。一开始郁子非常抗拒，但当甚尔不容置疑的中指按上花蕾开始揉搓，她很快就架不住快感的侵袭，安分下来。

“这么快就屈服了吗？”甚尔不怀好意地对着乳头掐了一把，“你看，小布也很好奇呢。不愧是郁子养的小家伙，学婊子这套倒是挺快。”

郁子突然被一种奇异的酥麻惊醒。啊呀，小布竟然在用小肉垫踩她的乳房，还伸出舌头舔了起来！

“小布！！”

郁子扭着腰，一对豪乳左右摇晃，反而刺激了猫咪脚掌的神经。小布干脆跳到她身上来，趴在郁子双乳之间肆意打滚。

郁子本就对猫咪的触摸异常敏感，这么一来更是全身过电一样爽得要命。她眼看着小布的毛发和胡须蹭到关键地带，到处舔舔，最后舔到了乳头，郁子颤抖着出了一整身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“真没想到，猫咪调起情来居然这么好用。”

甚尔似乎很满意金主的反应。他跪在腿间，一把扯开女孩的内裤，将双腿分到最开，炙热的气息蛮横地喷到阴部。

“不不，甚尔……”郁子好不容易从猫咪的软舌中回过神来，“那里……很脏……”

她不知道床笫之间的软言软语此时只会让男人更加兴奋。

不出所料，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂，连阴毛上都亮晶晶地沾着爱液。甚尔舌尖触碰一下阴蒂，立刻换来少女的呻吟，而这时小布也回过头来看他。

他摸摸猫咪的尾骨，意思是让它继续。随后就埋进宝地，顺着褶皱肆意舔弄起来。

他清楚地感受到身下小公主的颤抖，比以前的每一次都强烈，那只猫也在服务它的主人——它还不知道发生了什么，简单的小脑瓜只知道主人现在很舒服，可也正是那份懵懂让它毫无分寸地释放着好奇，很快就让郁子受不了了。

“好痛！小布……给我滚啊！”

受到呵斥的猫咪连滚带爬跑下了床。郁子低头一看，两颗蓓蕾已经红肿不堪，从圆润的乳面上高高翘起，就像蛋糕上的两颗樱桃那么诱人。它们火辣辣地疼着，让她一直皱着眉头，但很快，下体不断上升的酥麻就让她忘了疼痛。

那颗小豆已被男人的口舌挑逗得香汗淋漓，挺立着与柔软粘膜相互磕碰。她的爱液流过会阴，弄湿了床单，即使甚尔不断用舌面去清理也无济于事。该死。他干脆掰开阴唇将整个口腔覆盖上去，舌尖依旧追踪蜜豆，像条颇有温度的蛇，而口唇大力吸吮，强势地要把她吃干抹净。

郁子越发紧绷起身子。甚尔干脆把她双腿扛在肩上，双手架起胯部，悬在半空继续口交。臀瓣被大手抓得紧紧的，两脚拼命勾住，郁子娇喘连连，无意识地喊着他的名字，下腹一酸就颤抖着泄出一股花蜜，顺着男人的下巴滴落在床单上。

郁子被甚尔放回枕头，她的身体还控制不住地痉挛着，肋骨分明的胸部一起一伏，喘出燥热气息。

“你这混蛋，居然这么脏脏的就来玩我！”她拿领带抽了男人一下，在他壮硕的胸肌上打出一道红痕。

甚尔无语：“……难道不应该先说一下猫的事吗？”

郁子瞪大了眼睛，才反应过来：“啊，对哦……喂，那你又是什么时候把小布带坏的！！居然引诱小布来玩我！”

“我哪有引诱它，”男人也瞪大了眼睛，“我只不过把猫薄荷往它嘴里放了一下，它就变成这样咯。”

甚尔转头，小猫咪还是那副抬起头，一脸好奇的样子，像个性知识为负的少女。他蹲下去，朝它伸出根手指，小布站起来闻闻，又忙不迭地舔舐起来。

“看看你这只小色猫，它很喜欢你的味道哦。”

郁子冲过来就把小布抱走。她的头发蓬乱，鞋带松了一条，袜子一长一短，腿根还有水顺着往下流，浑身凌乱着奔跑的样子就像个真的婊子。小猫看到她裸露的乳房，居然又张嘴要咬上去。

“你怎么回事啊，小布！”

被放在地上的小布却在这时出现了发情的样子。它肚子贴着地板，撅着屁股呜呜地叫。

唔，但是现在应该不是猫该发情的时候吧……

“它现在，是发情了吗？”

甚尔也困惑了。他听说猫发情时脾气很不好，想去摸摸小布，却被郁子一把拖进浴室。她已经快到被逼疯的极点了，再不洗澡，真恨不得削掉自己一层皮！ 

\----------------------

甚尔早早地洗完，而郁子还在里面冲洗。汗尘加性痕，让她觉得自己浑身都是腥味，洗了快一个小时才出来。

小布一看到甚尔出来就跟着他脚边走，跟到沙发边趴着。它还是发情的样子，甚尔试探着去摸它，它没有任何攻击意思。

“郁子，”他大声朝浴室喊，“这猫发情该怎么解决啊？”

“啊这个，等我出来。”

小布看起来也老大不小了，居然一直没绝育，也没有生过。难道以前都是用棉签的吗？

小布一直扒拉着甚尔的腿，最后干脆跳上沙发，趴在它浴巾上翘起尾巴。甚尔在它屁股上拍了拍，它猛地抬下半身，还把尾骨最敏感的部位在他手边晃，当得到想要的刺激时就嘤嘤地叫更响。

过了一会，它又从腿上跳下去，在地板上烦躁地来回小跑。

郁子终于从浴室里走出来了。她没裹浴巾，看到甚尔腿上全是猫毛的浴巾，皱着眉命令他再去洗一次。

就要进入正戏了。在全垒打之前郁子先跪在地上给男人口交了一阵——说来有点不好意思，比起被口，她其实更喜欢去舔男人的鸡巴，尤其是这种坏坏的精壮汉子。

郁子很会做这种事，一心一意运用着如簧的巧舌。甚尔摸着她的头，慢慢开始挺胯，他也在享受着难得如此舒服的口爱。

两个人都没注意到发情的小布。

当甚尔终于将流着黏液的阴茎拔出来、要将郁子按回床上提枪上阵时，他听到了一阵窸窸窣窣的塑料纸声，一扭头，小布跟块拖布一样缩在猫粮堆里，按着什么东西猛咬。

“郁子，你看。”

郁子又是一个箭步冲上去，看到她竟然在偷吃白天没吃完的猫薄荷，而且把一根都吃完了！

“王小布！！你都干了什么，吐出来啊！！”她拿手去掏猫嘴，却被一口咬得出血。这下完了，她想，本来就发情，还吃了一整颗的猫薄荷球，得赶紧送医院吧……

但是……当她抬起小布的尾巴，看到她那慢慢分泌滑液的后庭，郁子愣住了。她半天才咽了口唾沫，然后发现自己的下体也热了起来。

她当即抱起小猫咪，放到他们的床上，对着她的小白脸说了一句自己都不知为何居然说得出口的话：

“甚尔，来陪我一起搞小布吧！”

吃透了卖身这碗饭的伏黑甚尔，他见过阮玲玉，见过花木兰，见过油尖旺金毛玲，也见过大牌和总裁。他精通房中术，通晓海底针，在这个世界上就没有不能攻略的女人。

就是这样经验丰富、驰骋情场的他，却打死都想不到，有一天自己竟然要跟一只发情的母猫玩3p。

他知道现在自己的脸色肯定非常难看，但作为一个合格小白脸，少见多怪从来就不讨喜，无论面对什么要求都要镇静，这是基本素质。

毕竟，她的钱管够。

“搞小布？”他清了清嗓子问，“怎么搞？我这一屌子下去，你的小布怕是要变成避孕套了。”

郁子已经从抽屉里摸出来一盒指套，她拆了一个套上右手的小指后，抱着小布把它翻过来。郁子的手指摸索着慢慢在毛发密林里找到了两片阴唇，然后轻轻抚摸软肉。小布马上有了反应，哼哼唧唧地拱向郁子的下乳。

“看吧，这样就可以了，小布很听话的。”

听她的语气，好像已经不是第一次了……甚尔没忍住好奇心，凑过去看了眼。郁子帮他拨开毛发，他看到那两片跟女孩子阴蒂一样小的嫩肉在抚摸中不断收缩，挤出一些清液。

甚尔也看得吞了口唾沫，他的第一反应竟然是“猫的批比人类的好看多了”。

郁子抚摸一阵后，开始缓缓在入口试探。她的手很瘦，小指细长，可即使这样也让小布不舒服地挣扎了一下。她最终还是插了进去，小布的嫩穴一下被塞满，会阴皮肤撑到发白，而它的挣扎也奇迹般地停止了。

随后，郁子抱着猫咪躺在床上，将双腿朝两边分开：

“甚尔，把我当做肉便器那样操弄吧！”

赤裸瘦弱的女人抱着肥胖的长毛猫，猫咪四脚腾空，嗑过毒的瞳孔散射到几乎毫无意思，塞着女主人小指的下体却一动一动地吸着。也许是因为猫猫很安静，这诡异的景象居然没有让甚尔萎掉，反而让他升起一种前所未有的热情。他抓着郁子的腿根就插了进去。

郁子疼得嗯了一声，震颤让她手里的小布被刮到内里，也疼得直叫。甚尔深吸一口气，闭着眼睛向前摸索，从郁子的小腹一直摸到小布的耳朵。两个女的——一人一猫，对他的爱抚都感到无比舒适。

他心一横，用力抽动起来。

体内的冲击让郁子下身酸软无比，甚尔每一次都撞到了宫颈，她忍不住想到处乱抓、扭动腰身，可是躺在身上的小布迫使她只能拼命保持稳定——她不仅要抱紧它，还要控制住力道在它体内抽插手指！然而，这种责任加身的行动限制又仿佛一种无形的束缚，比任何手铐脚镣和绳索都让她有被操控的感觉。她放荡地嗯着，爱吟极度柔媚。

甚尔感觉郁子乖了很多。他知道郁子现在不能乱动，所以更坏心眼地撞击。他感到她的宫颈正充血涨大，像她淫荡的唇舌一样舔吻着龟头，泌出更多的蜜汁。小布的叫声和郁子的混在一起，在这小房间形成罪恶淫靡的回响，刺激得他全身都要燃烧起来。漂亮的少女，美丽的猫，两个美人还在她面前搞百合，他现在都拥有了……

被抱在怀里的小布突然嗷呜一声，从郁子怀里挣脱。郁子的乳房被猫爪划了一下，她一声惊叫，立刻被甚尔压在身下紧紧抱住。她再次临近高潮，而甚尔也在如此另类的刺激下再也把持不住，将小姑娘压紧在身下一阵疯狂的输出……甚尔低吼着射精了，就在他的小公主指甲掐进他的后背、全身颤抖到脱力的时候。

“呜……”

甚尔体贴地舔去郁子耳边的汗珠，轻声在她耳边说了什么。

“感觉好吗？”他说的是这句话。得到郁子肯定的回答后又问：“告诉我，小布还好吗？”

这句话让郁子的脸瞬间涨到通红。她当然清楚小布什么感觉，小布才不是缺根筋的小笨蛋，她可聪明了，完全能共情到主人的感受，当自己舒服地呻吟时，她的小骚逼也时时刻刻都在舒服地收缩呢……

“它很好呢，小布可舒服了~”

“我是说要不要送它去医院。”

“不用啊，你觉得她有什么问题吗？”

郁子的眼睛也跟嗑了药一样，瞳孔放大，还闪着巨大的高光。她朝着猫咪躺下，掰开自己灌满精液的阴道，小猫咪就早已料到似的跑上去舔她，舌头上的倒刺让刚高潮过的郁子疯狂尖叫。

“看来我还不如这只猫呢。”

见小白脸落寞了，郁子赶紧上去安慰：“不管怎么说甚尔还是最棒的哦，不论是硬件，节奏还是持久度~我说，小布又不是天天发情，你跟一只猫吃什么醋呢！”

此时此刻，甚尔对那种“她有一个尖锐的灵魂”的感觉，是前所未有地深入。郁子，这个还有两个月才成年的女孩，灵魂却已长得像一个巨大的怪物。那灵魂逼仄地挤在如同流水线生产的、为了讨好娱乐圈的规则而节食到不堪触碰的皮囊里，野蛮地向四周延展，拼命想挣脱这具身体和那些规则的束缚。

一瞬间，甚尔的眼神悲悯了，他看到郁子隐藏在疯狂背后的惨淡光景，并确信她已经深陷泥潭，眼睁睁地看着她越陷越深、没过头顶，却始终无法出逃——因为她会扔掉所有向她抛来的绳索，包括他，包括小布。

但是……

即使在他人眼中再是巨大的怪物，此时此刻的她，依旧是自己这只野狼口中被咬住了咽喉的小鹿。小鹿的鹿角初露锋芒，免不了横冲直撞，可如果她试图对自己滑铲，只会被更快地扭断脖子、咬开肚子、从最美味的内脏开始吃到片甲不留。

甚尔把小布抱在腿上，搂着郁子，对着她的前额轻轻地啄一下。

“是他掌控着这只尖锐小鹿的命脉”，就是这段关系中，他这个小白脸所能收获的最大的成就感。


End file.
